


Misconstrued

by Icalynn



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the blast, John and Bruce come to terms with their feelings for each other. AU where John and Selina are siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconstrued

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up answering my own prompt to The Dark Knight Rises Anonymous Kink Meme! I just couldn't the scene out of my head. Not Beta'd. 
> 
> The prompt :   
> AUish Selina and John are siblings, and they both care deeply for Bruce. But Selina knows that there's something more between Bruce/John, even if they don't realize it. Selina is very protective of her brother. 
> 
> After the explosion they comfort each, assuming that they've lost Bruce. They sleep in the same bed as they did so often when they were younger. 
> 
> Enter Bruce, he's instantly jealous... thinking there's something more, not realizing that they are siblings. And it's in that moment that he realizes that he wants something more with John.

John’s not sure how long he’s been standing there, staring out over the icy water. His feet are frozen and he feels numb all over. It’s been a few hours since the blast went off over the bay and there hasn’t been a sign that the Batman lives. 

“He’s not coming back this time, is he?” His voice wavers so close to tears and he tenses slightly as she wraps her arms around him. 

“If anyone can,” Selina whispers, brushing her lips against his neck as she holds him close. He lets out a sob he’s been holding back since the euphoria of the blast faded and buries his head into the crook of her neck. “Oh, baby bird.” 

“Cat,” he murmurs wrapping his arms around her and holding onto her for dear life. “Gotham needs him.”

She blinks back her tears, trying to stay strong for him as she strokes his hair. “You need him too,” she clarifies and he lets out a whimper as he curls his fingers into her coat. “Let’s go home.” 

He doesn’t reply, but she doesn’t expect him to. She knows what happens next and she wishes she could spare her brother from going through this again. He’s already lost so many that he’s loved. “I’m still here.” She says soothingly as she leads him back to what remains of their home. 

~

He sits on the edge of the bed, burying his head into his hands as he withdrawals even more into himself. “Baby bird,” she sighs as she takes his hands into hers, kneeling in front of him. “Talk to me,” she urges and he just stares blankly at her. “Robin.” 

“Don’t,” He croaks, pulling his hands away and curling onto the bed. 

She blinks back tears and she crawls into bed with him, pressing against his back as she wraps her arms around him. “We can leave and make a fresh start.” 

He shakes his head, “Gotham is our home, he gave his life for us… I can’t go.” He glances back at her, “Cat, I just can’t.” 

Not when there’s a possibility he could come back, she mentally adds to his statement and she huffs. “You’re both so alike,” she points out and he snorts, turning around and tucking his head under her chin like he did when they were younger. She smiles, running her fingers through his hair and kissing the top of his head. 

He sighs, his body slowly relaxing and he passes out from pure exhaustion. Selina glances out at the setting sun and she prays to anyone that’s listening to save Bruce. She doesn’t want to even think how fractured her brother will be after this. 

She eventually drifts off to sleep with hope in her heart for their little family. And she can’t help but think for once they deserve a happily ever after, they’ve earned it.

~

Bruce pulls off the cowl, it’s been hours since the blast and he’s still not sure how he survived it. He washes up on the banks and he holds his side, making his way through the dark streets of Gotham. It’s a surreal feeling being back and he wonders if it’s now time to retire the cowl for good. He finally gave Gotham everything he had.

It’s time. 

He aches for a familiar face and he can’t bear the thought of returning home to the empty manor. He presses a button on his suit and follows the GPS tracking to the nearest dot on the screen. He’s not even sure where he is and he’s shocked when he realizes that the two he’s gotten the closest to are here, together. 

Selina and Blake.

He lets himself in, standing over them as they sleep curled up in bed together. He’s dumbfounded, he thought he had a connection to them and he never once considered that they were together. “What’s the meaning of this?” His voice sounds gruffer than he intends and he feels a flare of jealousy deep in his gut. He clenches his fists together and he wants to rip them apart. 

Selina wakes up with a start, eyes widening when she sees Bruce and she smiles brightly. “You’re late.” 

He shrugs, his eyes darting between them. “Since when?” He demands and she looks at him in confusion. 

“What?” She begins, pulling away from John and he groans, curling more into himself. Selina can’t help but smile, rubbing his back.

“This,” He waves his hand toward them, his eyes focusing on her hand and he wants to yank it away. He wants to soothe him and curl around him. He inhales, his eyes widening at the sudden realization. He wants John. 

“This?” She repeats, studying him and she smirks, stretching out over John and she’s rewarded by a heated glare from Bruce. “Perfect.” She practically purrs as John turns over in his sleep, grumbling at them to be quiet. She pats his back, “He’s always been a heavy sleeper.”

Bruce eyes widen, “And you would know?”

She simply winks at him as she shakes John shoulder, “Baby bird we have a guest.” 

“Cat,” he protests, burying his head into his pillow and Bruce just watches their interactions with envy and piqued curiosity. 

“Our bat has arrived,” she begins and his heads shoots up from the pillow, eyes widening as he looks around the room. 

A look of pure wonder and amazement crosses his sleepy features and it takes Bruce’s breath away. “You made it. We didn’t think…we didn’t know...” He pulls away from Selina and he stands there awkwardly not sure if he can hug him or not. “I hoped.” 

Bruce nods, glancing down for a moment. He never really considered what they would feel over his actions. “Takes more than a little blast.” 

“Little?” Selina snorts, shaking her head. “Let’s get you out of the suit and check your wound.” 

John’s face pales slightly, finally reaching out and touching Bruce’s suit. “How do you feel?”

“I’ve felt worse,” he brushes his hands against John’s, before he starts unbuckling the suit and with his help he begins taking it off. 

“That’s not reassuring,” she sighs, glancing away. “I think we have a first aid kit around here somewhere.” 

“I don’t think we put it back after the last time we used it, it’s on the counter,” John adds and Bruce stiffens, grabbing onto hands. Selina nods, disappearing around the corner to fetch the supplies.

“You live here?”

John frowns, pulling his hands away. “With the occupation, it was best…we needed each other, especially when you disappeared.” 

Bruce presses his lips together, “Why her?”

His eyes narrow and he takes a step away from Bruce. “Why not?” 

“A cat burglar and a detective?”

John bristles, “Selina is more than that.” 

“More than what?” Selina questions as she leans against the doorframe, watching them for a moment before crossing over and wrapping her arm around John’s waist. She rests her head on his shoulder and he leans into her. 

Bruce growls, hating how familiar they are with each other, he’s never been this jealous before. It’s overriding all his senses and he doesn’t even feel the weary ache of the battle they just fought. “I know.”

Selina smirks, “Don’t worry baby bird, he’s just jealous.” 

He snorts, shaking his head. “Of what?” His eyes widen as he realizes what they are implying and he gasps in outrage. “That’s fucking disgusting.” He pulls away from Selina and leaves them in the bedroom.

Bruce blinks, confused and he looks to Selina who simply smiles in reply. “You two…” 

“Are siblings,” she finally offers, clearing up his confusion. 

“Siblings?” He inhales, sitting back on the bed no longer able to stand up on his own. “I had no idea.” 

She chuckles as she brings over the first aid kit and looks at his wound. “You didn’t look hard enough.” 

“And the animal nicknames? Baby bird, Cat?” He questions, hissing as she presses against the wound. 

She shrugs her shoulder, glancing over at John as he reenters the room. “Our mother’s quirk.” 

He gives her a small smile, still trying to calm down. “Ma was very much a flower child, she smoked these weird herbs and rambled on about dreams and having animal protectors…” John leans against the wall. “Selina’s was a cat, hence her name and mine was a bird.” He snorts. “A fucking Robin.” 

“You said you didn’t remember her,” Bruce comments and John shakes his head. 

“I said I didn’t remember the crash.” He corrects as Selina presses her lips together, her eyes teary. 

“And he wouldn’t have, he barely survived that crash.” She reaches out to John and he steps forward taking her hand in his. “He was in a coma for months, we didn’t think he’d make it.” She squeezes his hand, pulling him even closer. 

Bruce’s eyes widen, his heart skipping a beat at the very thought of John in a hospital bed. He reaches out, squeezing his shoulder, wanting to hold him in his arms. 

“Dad didn’t take it very well and started gambling more,” she swallows hard. “We had a rough childhood and when…”

“He made the wrong bet, to the worst people... they didn’t care that he was a struggling father of two, they killed him.” John inhales, still remembering that night vividly in his mind. “Selina was all I had and then she was taken from me too, I was so angry.” 

Selina nods, “That’s when we found out he wasn’t my biological father and my legal name had always been Selina Kyle,” Selina whispers. “They separated us, I went to live with my father and you know the rest of the story.” 

Bruce nods, trying to take it all. “Why didn’t they let you stay together?”

“Cause daddy dearest didn’t want baby bird around, he was a cold bastard and he beat him up the night that we attempted it.” Selina reaches over, squeezing John’s arm. “That was the second time he was in the hospital and they took him away after that... I wasn’t allowed to see him for a few years after that.”

“I can’t imagine, at least I had Alfred to take me under his wing and protect me.” He muses, hissing when Selina starts to stitch him up. 

“You really should see a doctor about this.”

Bruce shook his head, “I’ll be fine.”

Selina finishes stitching him up and then gets up, stretching. “I’m going to step out for a bit.” She flashes them a smile, tugging on John’s arm. “Please do anything I would do,” she purrs, kissing John’s brow. 

“Cat!”

“What’s the saying? The early bird, catches the bat?” She smirks, disappearing around the corner and leaving them alone. 

John flushes, shaking his head. “Don’t mind her.”

“I rather mind you,” Bruce replies, patting the space beside him on the bed.

He sits down, “We should get you more comfortable... you need to rest.”

Bruce glances down realizing he still has the bottom half of his suit on. John helps him take off the rest and Bruce lies back on the bed, feeling the weariness of the battle. “Rest with me?”Bruce asks and John nods, giving him a rare smile. 

He crawls in beside him, his body molding to his and he sighs happily as Bruce wraps his arms around him. “Don’t think this is exactly what Cat was teasing about.”

“It’s a start,” Bruce brushes his lips against his neck and John shudders against him.

John turns into him, capturing his lips into a searing kiss. It feels like everything finally lines up and everything is a peace in his heart and mind. They part only to breathe and he smiles against his lips. “And a promise of more.”


End file.
